My Idea of a Perfect Date
by a writer in paradise
Summary: Inspired by what i feel would be an amazing way to end a date. Fluffy story...So now I think I will just take prompts for this doesn't have to be a date, but the title stays.
1. Books and Games

My idea of the perfect date

**A/N: I thought of the plot of this story before I thought of who to use. I knew I needed a nerdy person and a video game addict. Then I thought of old shows that I loved and boom, this story was born.**

* * *

It's times like these that I couldn't be happier. My boyfriend Carlos is sitting on his couch with his legs crossed while I read. How is this perfect? Because I get to sit in his lap with my legs crossed behind him reading over his shoulder while he plays videogames on the flat screen behind me.

We have been doing this for a while and found comfort in it by accident. It all started when Carlos had to go on vacation with his family for two weeks. He asked me to stay at his apartment while he was gone and watch it for him. Those two weeks were hell. I missed him like crazy and he told me what it did to him to be away from me for so long. When he got home, it was around two in the morning but I was waiting up for him while reading a book on the couch. When the door opened, I dropped my book onto the cushion and ran into his arms. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the couch and sat down. We held each other for a while before I decided to go back to my book. After a while I gave up on reading and decided to enjoy the comfort of Carlos's embrace. After setting my book down, I realized that he was asleep. I snuggled closer and went to sleep myself.

The next morning I woke up before him and went to get a glass of milk to drink while I finished my book. When I got back to the couch, I saw a pouting Carlos sitting cross-legged staring at me. When he patted his lap, I took a sip of milk and returned to my position. A while later, I decided to go back to my book. At the same moment. I felt Carlos shifting under me and a slight pressure on the small of my back. When I heard the TV come on, I understood. We stayed in each other's embrace and did things we loved all at once. Since then, we did this at the end of every date night.


	2. Singing in the Rain

**So I decided to make these a series of one-shots because I have a very simple but vast idea of perfect dates. If anyone has any other ideas, let me know and I will try not to disappoint. They can be short drabbles, stories, poems, or anything. Any way, Here is the next one.**

James and Kendall were walking outside. They had just gone bowling with a group of their friends. Kendall, who is terrible at bowling, scored a strike at the very end and felt very proud of himself. He and James were taking a small walk towards a mall to get something to eat when, all of a sudden, rain just poured down on them. Kendall looks up to stare at the sky as James guides him to the mall. Next thing Kendall knows, he is being pulled out of the rain and into the mall. After walking around and picking up mall food, James leans over to whisper into Kendall's ear " hey baby, wanna try something different?" Kendall looks at his boyfriend skeptically but nods in agreement. The walk outside, into the pouring rain, and James starts to spin Kendall around the semi-empty area of the parking lot. After a while they both start singing "Singing in the Rain" at the tops of their voices. When they finish their song, they walk back to their apartment. Once at their destination, they decide that they to shower to warm up from the rain.

**A/N: I thought of this when I went bowling with my friends. The sky got highly depressed while we were having fun and poured all of it's feelings on us. My roommate told me that I was so cute it made here want to vomit rainbows.**


	3. Birthday

**Yay! So you guys probably don't care about how my computer refused to charge for three days, or how i couldn't update for that reason. Whatever though. Here is the prompt:**

**It's Katie's 11th birthday. Kendall (17) and the other boys wake Katie up and they go her favourite place, Disney Land. Then they have a celebration lunch at a nice restaurant. When they get home Kendall the guys go to the pool and Kendall gives Katie a light birthday spanking (non-sexual, just as a tradition). They spend the rest of the afternoon by the pool with the guys. Then they eat dinner and everyone goes to bed, except for Kendall and Katie. He tucks her in and sings her to sleep.**

**On with the story**

* * *

It was the same thing every year and this year, Katie was determined to change it. Tomorrow is her birthday and she knew she had to avoid her brother as much as possible. She set an alarm and locked her door for extra measure. There was no way her brother could possibly get to her now.

Or so she thought. She woke up to her alarm as expected. she glanced at the door, closed. 'Good,' she thought. untill she heard a voice behind her saying "ypu thought you could escape me didn't you?" as arms wrapped around her waist.

"No. Don't. Please!" Katie tried to fight her way out of Kendall's arms.

"Just give up. You knew it was going to happen anyway. It's a tradition, and you can thank all your favorite cousins for passing the tradition to me. At least now you only have four more years left." He says, laying her squirming figure across his lap. With one hand holding her down, he preceded to give her the traditional birthday licks. It had been a tradition passed down from their older cousins, that had been passed to them. From age five to age fifteen, you get birthday licks no questions asked. He calmly gave her twelve licks, eleven for her age and one extra for good measure, and shuffled her to sit in his lap and kissed her cheeks.

"after lunch, the guys and I are going to take you to the best place on earth." Kendall whispered to his sister in an attempt to sooth her. He carried her out of her room and set her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the two of them. He took breakfast over to the couch and they ate in slience. He pulled her into his side and they watched movies until the other three guys exited their rooms around eleven. They all got together and had lunch before piling into the car.

"So where are we headed?" Katie asked.

"I told you. The best place on earth." Kendall responded without looking away from the road.

When they arrived at Disney Land, Katie started bouncing in her seat. She all but ran out of the car as soon as it was parked. Being the young kid she was she wanted to do everything.

-Time skip (cuz I know nothing about this place. Sorry)-

It was six long hours before they returned to the palmwoods. Kendall had been dragged around by Katie and his friends ditched him. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. He went and took a hot shower before going to check on his sister. When he got to her room, she had just finished changing to her sleeping clothes. Kendall moves into the room to tuck her in. He pulls the blanket and she crawls onto the bed. Kendall lifts the blanket up and lets it tent over Katie before it slowly falls over her. He tucks it in on her sides then lays on top of the covers. He wrapped a protective arm over her and slowly began to sing.

Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

What a beautiful wedding

What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter

And, yes, but what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.

I chime in with a

Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

As he saw his sister falling asleep he stopped singing and he fell asleep before he could remember to get up. And that is how Mama Knight found them the next morning because she had been out for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't a huge disappointment. Please review. And leave prompts too! Good night lovies.**


End file.
